The present invention generally relates to air bag modules and more particularly to modules that can be vented.
It is well known in the industry, an occupant who is located too close to an air bag (an out-of-position-occupant) may have an increased risk of injury due to a deploying air bag.
One reason for some of these injuries, especially those in North America, is air bag modules are designed to protect occupants who are “in position” but not wearing a seat belt. As a result high output inflators are needed to provide air bag cushion pressures needed to absorb the impact energy of an unbelted occupant. Unfortunately, when these higher-pressure cushions and the “out-of-position” occupant interact, significant energy is transferred to the occupant and there is a potential for injury.
In addition, it would be possible to reduce injuries to an in-position occupant during “ride down” of the cushion if it were possible to initiate venting at specific times. The prior art shows the use of vents including circular vents, within the air bag (cushion), which do not offer sufficient operational flexibility.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem as well as an improved air bag module. Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag module (100) comprising: a housing (20) including a receiving feature (20a) to receive at least a portion of an inflator (20), the inflator providing inflation gas to a cooperating air bag; the inflator being removably received in the receiving feature (20a); a holding member (40) movable between a first position and a second position, the holding member, while in the first position operatively holding an inflator (30) to a housing (20), the holding member movable between the first and the second positions under the influence of the inflator.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.